Ever After
by TurtleHorse
Summary: Apple White is has turned evil over a year ago because her desire to be piosoned by raven, But now she is going to get her revenge and have her Prince.(Bella Huntsman/Dexter Charming)(Ashlynn Ella/Hunter Huntsman)(Briar Beauty/Hopper Croakington II)(Cerise Hood/Daring Charming) Very progresive story and doesnt get to evil apple intill a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my oc bio for my first ever after story!**

**Bella Huntsman**

Daughter of the Huntsman

**Parents Story**Snow White and The Seven Dwarves and Little Red Riding Hood

**RoomMate**-Ashlynn Ella and Briar Beauty

_**About Me:**_

**True Hearts Desire-T**o be the Hero! I don't want to be a damsel in distress just because I'm a girl.

**My "Magic" Touch-**I can calm down any animal. Horses, Cows, dragons, griffins, anything just name it.

**Story Book Romance Status**\- Dexter is the only guy I ever liked in that way. He is my everything. Just don't tell Hunter! He'll go all protective brother at first and then He'll realize that his best friend/roommate is dating his sister. Would not end well.

"**Oh Curses!" Moment**\- When someone compares me to my brother or instead of my name they say "Hunter's Little Sister" seriously who wants to be labeled that?

**Favorite Subject**-Beast Training and Care. It's the time of day when I can train my big bay mare, Alice.

**Least Favorite Subject**-Damsel-in-Distressing class. They put me in their because I am the second kid.

**Best Friends Forever After**\- Ashlynn Ella, Brier Beauty, Cerise Hood, and, Dexter Charming are my best friends but I get along with everybody except Sparrow Hood, Duchess Swan and Kitty Cheshire. Me and my brother also have some sibling rivalry.

Bella has porcelain skin, brown hair with lime green streaks that is shaved on the left and swept to the right, naturally red lips, a single black spider bit piercing, and dark brown eyes. She is narrow but strong. She wears simple dark skinny jeans, a loose green tank top, tall brown lace up boots with no heel, a snaffle bit bracelet, lime green eye shadow, and dark eyeliner.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Huntsman was standing in the tack room of the royally perfect stable at Ever After High. She was scrubbing the dirt out of a lime green saddle pad that had been dropped in the mud. As she scrubbed her slight frame was lifted of the ground. She would have yelped if it weren't for the familiarity of the arms.

"Dexter" She said happily looking up at him."Whatcha' Doing?"

"Currently holding the prettiest girl I know in my arms" Dexter stated matter of factly making Bella blush as he lightly kissed her on the lips. "What are you doing?"

"Currently being held in the arms of my handsome prince charming" She said kissing him. "I got detention so now I have to clean and check tack before the ride next week." She said resting her head on his shoulder and then lightly kissed his jaw. He set her down and started to check the tack to help her out.

"You really have to stop getting in trouble, Bella" Dexter said

"Its not that easy, Dex. Trouble finds me, I swear." She said pulling saddle oil and some sponges out of the cabinet.

****************************************************!***************************************************

When they had finished with the tack it was nearly dark, so they decided to feed while they were fed the calmer animals, including his dapple grey andalusian gelding Mercury. While Bella handled the more excited horses, including her bay thoroughbred mare Alice and Daring's white andalusian stallion Mars. When all the animals were fed Bella and Dexter sat down outside Alice's stall. Dexter put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him.

"_The second born royal and the second born rebel fell asleep together on the cobblestone floor, utterly in love." Female Narrator_

"_**For Once I Agree" Male Narrator**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, okay so I've kinda fallen out of the loop. So this story is up for adoption. If you want to use it and continue writing it just pm me and you can have it. Bye lovelies


End file.
